


Little Lights In The Dark

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Language, Sparkling Protectobots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Little Lights In The Dark<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Protectobots, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Ratchet, mentions of other Autobots, the Fallen<br/>Summary: They were too young for the command to even think about sending them into the war early.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: some language use<br/>Notes: Another small prequel in the "Darkened Silence" AU 'verse, focuses mainly on the Protectobots' beginning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Lights In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Little Lights In The Dark  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Protectobots, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Ratchet, mentions of other Autobots, the Fallen  
> Summary: They were too young for the command to even think about sending them into the war early.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: some language use  
> Notes: Another small prequel in the "Darkened Silence" AU 'verse, focuses mainly on the Protectobots' beginning.

Today was the following orn that Wheeljack and Ratchet would be working quickly to get the new gestalt team started on their training.

He had approved of the idea of another gestalt's creation as the other Autobot gestalt teams were looking as though they were starting to need mental breaks of some sort so that they wouldn't be falling apart on them in battle or otherwise.

Especially the Aerialbots, Slingshot had acting out of sorts for a while now. And that fact seemed to upset Fireflight and Silverbolt some.

Would the new gestalt be anything like their elder gestalts? Would they maintain their innocence at even the rockiest of times or would they change gradually into hardened soldiers unable to calm themselves down without jumping in battle mode at even the slightest noise or movement.

Right now, the team was too young to be pushed right into the main fighting and as commander, he would not allow any of the surviving Elders that they were protecting to push for the young gestalt to go into battle. 

As much as they were already wanting to do just that already.

Many of the Autobots were protective of the younglings it seemed even the older gestalts who had met them. Something that he was rather pleased about that.

Perhaps the Protectobots would do great things for Cybertron and protect the ones that needed protecting from the Decepticons.


End file.
